


The Return

by orphan_account



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's past haunts him.





	The Return

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell carried two bags. There was a glance at the ground. His eyes were on a shadow. Reverend Amos Howell turned to the sky. His frown remained as he viewed Supergirl flying above him. He began to adjust the bags.

''I'm not gathering others for Unity to control this time. I'm running errands for Martha and Jonathan Kent.''

''Yes. I remember your master abandoning you recently.''

''Why are you following me?'' Reverend Amos Howell heard footsteps and looked back. Nothing present. *My answer?* he thought.  
Reverend Amos Howell looked ahead. He walked far from Supergirl. New footsteps were why he glanced back another time. 

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened at the sight of a man Unity controlled before his master abandoned him. He wondered if the alien spore was gone. He watched as the man scowled.

''Preacher! You brought me into that tent where that THING was! That thing with lots of eyes and tentacles! That thing controlled me.'' The man approached Reverend Amos Howell. He ran to him. His fist struck Reverend Amos Howell's chest and knocked him back. 

''Attacking a preacher?'' Supergirl flew to the man and seized his shoulders. She lifted him as his eyes widened.   
Supergirl found herself near a prison before she placed the man on the ground. She returned to Reverend Amos Howell. ''How are you?''

''I'm going to be fine.'' Reverend Amos Howell smiled and nodded at the same time. ''Many thanks.'' He walked and carried the bags at the same time again. 

Reverend Amos Howell was almost near a farm. *Everything is going to be fine.* His eyes were wide the minute the bags ripped open and items descended. He glanced at the items on the ground. Reverend Amos Howell's shoulders slumped. *Everything is going to be fine.*

Reverend Amos Howell turned before he ran new errands for Jonathan and Martha Kent. He was able to run errands in solitude.  
There was no need for Supergirl to gather items for her foster parents. She already prevented a preacher's demise. 

 

THE END


End file.
